


Distraction

by rowaelinsmut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M, Mild Smut, rhycien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Rhysand has piles of paperwork to get through but Lucien is feeling lonely... and frisky.





	Distraction

Rhys ran his hands through his hair in frustration for likely the hundredth time while he’d been cooped up in his study for the last two days. The other High Lords were insufferable to work with on a good day and these trade agreements and visiting dignitary stipulations were exhaustive. Opening his city, his home, Velaris to the rest of Prythian was difficult enough by principle, was it entirely necessary that the other High Lords be so fucking picky?

He pulled the proposal from the Spring Court towards him, trying his best not to just set it to the candle burning next to him. There was a tentative knock on the door and Lucien entered before waiting for a response. Rhys spared a soft smile for his lover before focusing once more on the documents before him.

Lucien took a seat next to him, propping his feet up on the desk. Rhys’ eyebrows cocked inquisitively. “Yes, Luce?”

Lucien shook his head, lips pursed together as though holding a smile back. “I know you’re busy, I just wanted to see you.”

Rhys nodded and returned his attention back to his paperwork. “I’m sorry for leaving you alone the past few days. These deadlines –”

“I know, don’t worry.” Lucien cut him off.

Rhys felt guilty but there was nothing to be done. There was quiet for a time before Lucien leaned over and pulled Rhysand’s hand towards his lips and pressing a searing kiss to his knuckles before he stood up. Rhys was so engrossed in his reading that he didn’t respond with more than a, “see you later.”

Lucien however, had no intentions of leaving. He lazily walked behind Rhys, taking care to brush his knuckles across Rhys’ back. Rhys shivered. “Luce, not now. I’ll never get anything done.”

Lucien grinned. Sort of the point, isn’t it? He thought to himself. He stopped for a moment, turning to admire the painting he had procured specially for his High Lord on the wall behind the large oak desk before resuming his calculated seduction.

He placed his hands atop Rhys’ shoulders and set about massaging them. Rhys couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips and his head slumped down as the tension was worked out by deft hands. “Lucien…” He reluctantly chastised.

Lucien leaned over and kissed Rhys on the cheek, withdrawing his hands once more. Rhys shook his head, trying to clear it. Lucien made his way around to the other side of the desk and took the seat across from him. Lucien, who had lots of practice reading Rhysand, knew his focus was no longer solely on the documents in front of him. He only needed a little more of a push.

Lucien unwound the top clasps to his tunic, exposing the delicate bones of his clavicle which were in fact a weakness of Rhys’. He watched as Rhys rolled his head side to side once slowly, obviously trying to shake off the itch as he was very aware of what was happening across the table.

Lucien smirked before leaning forward in his chair across the desk and invading Rhysand’s space. “Hello,” he purred as Rhys finally drug his eyes away from the documents. Lucien plucked the application from his hands and set it to the side before claiming Rhys’ left hand. He placed a kiss on the inside of his wrist before dragging his tongue along his forearm. Rhys groaned in response, eyes fluttering closed.

Lucien used his groan of assent as the fuel he needed to climb over the desk and set himself right in front of Rhys. Instead of allowing Rhys to act, he swooped in and planted a kiss on his jaw before nipping at his chin and setting his feet to the ground. Pushing the chair Rhys was currently captive in backwards, Lucien forced his legs apart and settled between them. He could clearly see that the sight of Lucien crossing the desk on hands and knees had certain effects on his lover.

He was standing erect now between Rhys’ thighs and he pulled at his chin, forcing him to look at him. Rhysand’s eyes were burning despite himself and Lucien could see now that the High Lord was now fully focused on him. He felt immensely satisfied that he could bring this male to his knees if he wished.

“Luce… I promise that if I can just–“ Lucien pressed his lips against Rhys’ to shut him up. He broke the kiss off to start a trail down his throat. His tongue explored the column of the High Lord’s throat and Rhys uttered a groan.

As Lucien nipped and licked his way down Rhysand’s throat, he deftly removed the tunic from his paramour hardly breaking his thorough exploration.

Lucien started down Rhys’ chest, pausing only to nip at his nipple and then run his tongue soothingly over the abused flesh. Rhysand’s hands knotted in Lucien’s hair, trying to contain his pleasure but failing. Miserably.

Once Lucien’s teeth reached the top of Rhysand’s pants, it was made quite certain that the High Lords’ previous preoccupation was no longer on his mind.


End file.
